


Surprise!

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena’s mom interrupts private time, Athena’s parents surprise visit, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Athena’s parents make a surprise visit catching Bobby and Athena in a compromising position.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters!
> 
> This idea came to me from a friend of mine so I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Also sexual content ahead. It is not my specialty so warning!

“It’s still early why don’t we go back to bed.” Bobby said placing kisses on Athena’s neck as he wrapped his arms arounds her waist. 

“ Bobby! I’m trying to cook us breakfast! And what do you mean back to bed?” Athena said laughing at her eager husband but still loving the affection he was giving her. 

“You just got off a 24 hr shift and haven’t even been to bed yet.” She said as she continued to cook. Swatting away his hands as they tried to drift lower. 

“See! A even better reason for both of us to go to bed.” Bobby said biting Athena’s ear gently making her laugh again at him.

“But what about the food? Athena said twisting herself out of Bobby’s arms showing him the pancakes she was trying to finish making.

“I’ll make you some fresh ones... some fluffy ones after.” Bobby said smiling as he took Athena back into his arms kissing her.

“Fine.” Athena said deciding to give in to her husbands advances. 

“But your making me a full meal.” She told him as she turned off the stove and let him lean her against the counter.

“Hmm..I’ll make you a feast if you let me have mine first.” Bobby said opening her robe slowly. 

“Making me a good deal captain.” Athena told him as she let him kiss upon her chest, not caring if he was leaving wet marks upon her sexy night gown.

“I aim to please my wife.” Bobby said lifting his head as he decided to remove the shirt he was wearing.

“Let me.” Athena told him as she opened up his shirt leaving kisses of her own on his chest. She couldn’t help but leave tiny bites on him knowing Bobby didn’t mind.

Bobby and Athena loved moments like this where they could get lost in there own world. Without the kids or anything else to interrupt them as much as they both loved there family. 

Bringing his wife’s mouth back to his he gave her a passionate kiss before saying “Back to my feast babe.” 

Watching as Bobby got on his knees not caring about the hard kitchen floor but knowing that he’d be feeling it later. 

Looking up at Athena he asked her if he could remove her gown. Nodding her head yes Bobby smiled as he said “I like this one..so I don’t want to rip it.” 

Running her fingers through Bobby’s short hair Athena was enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her thighs. 

Gasping slightly as she felt him open her up spreading her with his fingers he surprised her as he slid his tongue inside her. 

“Oh Bobby.” She told him wanting more as she started to move against his mouth.

Deciding then to put a couple fingers into her. Bobby kept going , alternating between his mouth and his fingers. 

He could tell by the sounds Athena was making that she was close. 

Gripping the edge of the counter Bobby teasingly told her. “You do taste much better than pancakes babe” 

“Baby please stop talking and make me come.” She told him making him laugh as he went back to sucking at her.

Athena nearly close to coming and Bobby too distracted with his mouth and fingers inside of his wife neither of them noticed the sound of the front door opening.

————————————————————————- 

“B.” Samuel said as he tried to stop his wife from barging into his daughters home.

“Samuel would you stop!” “Our daughter will be happy to see us!” Beatrice said as she started to look through her purse for the key Athena gave to her for emergencies.

“ We should’ve at least warned Athena we were coming to visit! You can still at least knock.” Samuel Athena’s father said.

“I haven’t seen my baby in forever and she only called to tell me that she was injured in that dangerous job of hers I don’t need to knock.” Beatrice said finding the key.

Clearly annoyed with his wife Samuel followed Beatrice into Athena and Bobby’s home not aware of what they both were about to both walk into.

——————————————————————————-

Throwing her head back as she came for the second time Into Bobby’s mouth. She finally brought him up to her. Kissing him not caring about the taste of herself on his lips. 

But both of them sprang apart immediately when they heard the voice of a person neither of them expected to hear.

“Athena Carter!” “What are you doing in your kitchen!” Athena’s mother shouted as she tried to cover her eyes. Athena’s father moving quickly back out the front door.

Noticing the upset look on his wife’s face as his mother in law interrupted a private moment between them Bobby quickly moved back in front of her shielding her. 

“Momma get out!” Athena said angry. Putting her head into Bobby’s chest. Which helped her to calm herself.

“Get out!? This is the kitchen!” Athena’s mother said 

“Beatrice please!” Bobby said sternly. Annoyed that Athena’s mother just barged into there home. 

Finally hearing his mother in law walk out of the house Bobby tilted Athena’s face back up to his. 

“I’m sorry.” He said gently kissing her lips.

Don’t be.” Athena told him wrapping her arms around him. “I’m not.” “But let’s go clean up I think we scarred my father.” Athena told Bobby as she smiled letting him know she had no regrets. 

—————————————————————-————

“So how often do you do that in here?” Beatrice asked Athena referring to the private moment she walked into that morning.

“Mamma! That is none of your business!” Athena said annoyed with her mothers rude comment.

“I’m just saying it’s not very sanitary.” Beatrice responded.

“Whatever me and my husband do in our home is our business.” Athena told her mother.

“Fine.” Her mother said dropping it.

“Also me and Bobby have been married a year it’s about time you start calling me by my married name.” Athena told her.

“Oh baby you will always be Carter to me and your daddy.” 

“Well I guess it’s a good time to tell you that next week I’ll officially be Lieutenant Nash.” Athena told her mother making her spit out the coffee she was drinking.

“What? Your returning to the force after what happened to you?” Beatrice said.

“I am.” Athena said proud. “Athena have you thought this through! You could’ve lost your life.” 

Calmly Athena said. “I know that. And believe me I’ve thought this through on my own and with Bobby.” Athena said looking down at her wedding band. 

“I didn’t have the chance to tell you..but the night I was attacked.” Athena said deciding to tell her mother the full story.

“Bobby’s team was the responding fire unit.” Athena said making her mother gasp.

“He was there when they found me. He was there with me in the ambulance and he refused to leave my side for the 4 days I was in the hospital.” Athena said looking up at her mother.

“It took the both of us a while to talk about what happened but he was supportive when I thought that I wanted to retire.” Athena said honestly to her mother.

“But I decided I still wanted to be a part of the force and to do that I had to battle through some things first and Bobby was there by my side because what happened affected him too.” Athena let out. 

“And so a month ago I was offered the job of lieutenant and he and I decided I should take it.” Athena finished. “I won’t be out in the field as much and I feel maybe that’s the best thing for me.” 

“She’s going to be a fantastic lieutenant!” Bobby said kissing his wife’s cheek.

Seeing the loving and proud look on Bobby’s face, Beatrice could truly see now why Athena loved him so much.

Even if she is still a bit mortified about the scene from that morning she knows her daughter is in good hands and is well loved.

But next time she’ll be sure to call before she visits!

——————————————————————————-

“Well now that she’s gone.. how about a late lunch?” Bobby told Athena as he shut and locked there front door.

Wrapping her arms around his waist Athena said “How about we go for round 3 and then take a nap? 

“I like your suggestion better!” Bobby said enthusiastically making Athena laugh as he lead her to there bedroom for a proper loving this time without interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine! :)


End file.
